


Sweater Weather

by vxllanelle1



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Also bottom Villanelle, And also probably my favourite thing I've written in a while, F/F, If you just watched the finale this is a good way to cope with the fallout ijs, Smut, Soft Villanelle - Freeform, god it's so soft, really soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxllanelle1/pseuds/vxllanelle1
Summary: Turns out, Eve likes seeing Villanelle on the softer side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of the season finale, here's a little something I've not been able to stop thinking about since the image came into my mind last night
> 
> As always, you're free to follow me on Twitter or send prompts to curiouscat vxllanelle1 for both
> 
> And kudos and comments are always VERY appreciated

“I need your opinion on something!” A voice boomed from the bathroom.

It grabbed Eve’s attention and she sat up on the bed. “On what?”

“So, she’s your typical daddy’s girl. Lives off his money, bit of an airhead. You know the type.”

“I do.” Eve’s interest piqued.

“I was told to dress cute. Like, enough to grab someone’s interest, but not enough for them to know you’re actively trying to get their attention.” The voice grew louder with the sound of approaching footsteps.

“I don’t really do cute as often, so I’m stuck.” Villanelle appeared in the doorway. Surprise washed over Eve.

She was stood in an oversized white sweater which exposed her right shoulder. It fell just below her ass with the arms being long enough to cover her hands, so only her fingers peeked out, curling around the soft material instinctively.

On her legs, she bore a simple pair of black thigh-high socks with a small pair of black cycle shorts, for decency’s sake, the edges of which would occasionally peer out from the blanket of white wool.

“They’ll put me a wig on, obviously.” Villanelle told the woman as her eyes scanned over the outfit, gesturing to the messy bun she had haphazardly thrown her hair into, leaving frail strands of hair delicately framing her face.

“Do you like it?” She didn’t need to ask. Eve didn’t hide it.

“I… Yeah.” Eve choked out, eyes still stuck on the sweater. “God, you look so cute.”

Eve watched Villanelle move to the bed and sit down beside her. Somehow, it made her softer. Everything she did seemed more rounded and gentle.

Her approaching footsteps changed from booming claps of thunder to delicate, precise treads.

The sharp, chiselled features on her face were eased and alleviated of tension.

The precise movements of her body became somewhat forgiving, floating through the space around her.

“You think so?” Again, she didn’t need to ask. “I feel like that frappe lady. You know, the one with the dog whistle voice.”

Eve laughed. A genuine laugh. “Ariana Grande.”

“Yeah, that one. You know I don’t really keep up with pop culture. It’s all boring.”

Eve rolled her eyes at the remark as she laid back against the headboard. Of course, Villanelle was ‘too cool’ for mindless stuff like that. “Don’t act like I don’t hear you in the shower singing along to her on the radio. You always know the lyrics, no matter which song it is.”

Villanelle gave Eve a disgruntled leer. Only now, instead of looking vaguely threatening, her scrunched up features just came off as overtly endearing. Villanelle stirred a second later, finding herself straddling Eve’s lap.

“Don’t get brave, Eve. Looks can be deceiving, you know I could still snap you like a twig if I wanted to.”

Eve considered. “Mmm, but you don’t want to,” She said it so matter-of-factly it almost upset Villanelle. “You like being a bit of a softie.”

“You’re bullshitting.” A small grumble, the best protest she could muster until Eve brought a hand up to cradle Villanelle’s cheek, emulating the same energy from their first meeting after the incident in Paris.

Only this time, Villanelle gave in. She melted into the touch and allowed her eyes to slip shut while she nudged her cheek against Eve’s palm.

“See?” Eve broke the comfortable silence, causing Villanelle’s eyes to flick up. Her hand dropped from the woman’s cheek.

There was a pause as Villanelle tried to figure out how to get around this.

“I could still do some damage.” A weak rebuttal, but Villanelle was still stubborn as ever.

“I know you could, baby. But you won’t” Her reply was almost patronisingly at ease. Villanelle wasn’t used to people not being on their guard around her.

“Only because I’m feeling generous.” Villanelle’s lips were on Eve’s a second later. It started sweet and tender, but didn’t last that way for long.

Eve’s hands dragged over the supple skin of the girl on top of her and came to rest on her ass, simultaneously feeling idle fingers begin to trace up Eve’s stomach towards her chest.

Eve felt pressure, realising the hips resting on top had begun to rock down against her own. She pulled back.

“Will you leave this on?” Her voice was heavy and her words had a breathy afterthought. She nodded to the sweater before her hand swept down to the material covering her thigh. “These too.”

Eve received a nod before Villanelle stood. She grabbed one of their toys and a harness from their drawer and slipped them to Eve. She reached down to slide off her shorts and underwear while Eve got ready, climbing back onto the bed a moment later.

“You look so good.” Eve breathed, almost in disbelief, watching Villanelle return to her previous position on her hips. Her eyes remained trained on Villanelle’s expressions as she pressed the toy into herself, witnessing any rigidity in her face reducing to naught as her hips began to move.

Villanelle’s usual low, guttural moans were replaced with a succession of breathy sighs and high pitched whines. Her eyes were wide and innocent. The grinding of her hips was more muted than normal, not as vicious. Eve couldn’t tell if she was making up this change in character or not.

“Evie,” Villanelle sighed, eyes dropping shut as she felt that familiar pressure begin to build between her legs as she started moving, arousal bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

“Fuck.” Eve breathed, eyes fixed on the woman before her. She followed how her hips ground down against the toy, how her face contorted with pleasure, how the material stirred against her pale skin.

Eve could hear the whines and whimpers becoming more frequent, keeping pace with the steadily increasing speed of Villanelle’s hips. “Is it good, baby?”

Villanelle just nodded, nipping at her lower lip. She brought a hand, still clasped around the edge of the sleeve, up to her face, almost like she was trying to hide herself, while the other hand steadied on Eve’s stomach in order to balance her.

Her eyes opened and locked on Eve’s, feeling the subtle material brushing against the skin of her cheeks and her lips.

“Jesus, you look so good.” Eve sighed, taking in the image, trying to hold it for as long as she could. Just in case she couldn’t convince Villanelle this was a good look on her.

The eye contact broke as Villanelle’s head fell back, accompanied by a breathy sigh. Eve realised her hips were unsteadily jutting against the toy. She was close.

Eve reached a hand up to cup Villanelle’s cheek again, causing Villanelle’s to drop from her face. She tugged the woman forward to seal them together in a kiss, feeling a whine quiver against Eve’s lips as her hand dropped also.

When Eve pulled away, she pressed their foreheads together affectionately. She took a moment to just appreciate Villanelle. The way her mouth was slightly ajar to allow through the tight whines and husky sighs. How her face twisted with the steadily increasing pleasure. How pure and blameless her wide eyes were.

“Are you gonna cum for me baby?” Eve sighed quietly as she brought her hand back up to cradle Villanelle’s face, her thumb stroking lovingly over the smooth skin of her cheek.

Villanelle pulled back and nodded as she rocked her hips down harder, teetering right on the edge of her climax. Her head fell back again as she moaned, hopelessly grabbing at Eve’s shirt in order to give her some kind of leverage to ground herself.

“M’so close.” Villanelle whimpered, her grip on the material below tensing. She felt the familiar tightness between her legs as she sped up fractionally, but it was all she needed.

Villanelle let out a strangled moan as her muscles tensed and she felt herself come undone. The pleasure hit her in waves, each one stronger than the last, hitting every fibre of her being.

She arched forward in the throes of her pleasure to bury her face in Eve’s shoulder, feeling the other woman’s arms come up to wrap around her middle while she rocked out the last of her orgasm.

It took Villanelle a moment to gather her thoughts and catch her breath. She stilled her hips and moved off of Eve’s lap, collapsing down on the bed as Eve removed the harness.

Eve, now with a satisfied grin across her face, laid besides the woman and brought her into her arms. She felt a great fullness when she saw Villanelle curl up beside her instinctively and bury her face back into her chest.

“You alright there?” Eve hummed. It seemed pretty intense on Villanelle’s part.

A soft ‘mhmm’ was all she received back. A hand came up to stroke at Villanelle’s hair.

The room remained still for a few moment as the pair tried to collect their thoughts. Villanelle was the one to break the silence.

“I think I’m a bit keener on this outfit now.” Her voice was soft, a little drained. She was tired.

“Yeah?” Eve replied, the grin widening. “Well, I’m looking forward to sweater weather.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So an absolute sweetheart suggested I should do a chapter two where Villanelle needs some comfort and she resorts back to the costume to get it, so here we are!
> 
> Prompts can always go to my curiouscat and my Twitter is always free to follow, vxllanelle1 for both
> 
> I hope you're all coping with the Killing Eve finale semi-decently

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

The words sat uneasily in the air. Villanelle turned her body away defensively, wordlessly shutting Eve out. Her arms folded tightly across her chest and her expression remained stony.

Her mission had been disastrously compromised. What was worse was the fact it was her fault.

She got too cocky, she got outsmarted. And she wasn’t used to that happening.

Eve had been told. Rather, she’d been warned. Villanelle was unpredictable at the best of times, let alone when things had gone wrong.

“Will you at least let me look over your injuries?” Eve pleaded, her eyes darting over the scratches on her forehead and temple.

Villanelle just walked away, clearly done with the conversation. She heard a door slam shut from upstairs. Eve let out a deflated sigh.

You can’t help someone who doesn’t want to be helped.

Defeated, she resigned herself to the living room to give Villanelle time to cool off.

Villanelle, on the other hand, was looking for something. She didn’t know what, she just knew she needed _something_. She paced around the bedroom for a few minutes as she tried to shake off this pressure that had been building since she had been extracted from her mission.

She felt like she was going to explode. Everything was so overbearing. Every touch, every sight, every sound.

It took Villanelle a moment of pacing before her eyes locked on the sweater in the corner of the room, neatly folded on their chest of drawers, almost like it was waiting for her.

In an instant, she felt a fraction of the stress and anxiety begin to stream away. It still remained, but a muted version of what Villanelle had been dealing with.

The world around her became a little less overbearing at the thought of what would ensue. She grabbed it from the drawers.

Eve had been sat downstairs since Villanelle had taken off in a storm. Try as she might to stop stressing about it with mindless activities, she still worried.

This was one of the difficulties in dating Villanelle, not being able to react to a situation like a normal person. Not being able to comfort her, having to distance herself from the woman for her own safety and Villanelle’s. It probably hurt Eve more than it did Villanelle.

Her attention snapped back from her idle daydream when she heard footsteps on the staircase, glancing over to the door when she heard them approaching the living room.

She was surprised, Villanelle didn’t come round this quickly.

Villanelle appeared in the doorway a moment later, dressed in the white sweater and thigh high socks she had worn just a few weeks prior, with no hint of anything else on underneath this time.

“Oh,” It was all Eve could muster, but it summed up her sentiments pretty well.

Villanelle’s eyes hit the floor at the expression, the subdued demeanour that paired with the costume really starting to hit her.

Eve tried to hide it, but she was rather taken aback by the development. “I… Are you feeling okay, baby?” She asked, receiving a shrug in reply.

Eve just nodded, taking a moment to consider her options and think over what Villanelle had brought to her. There seemed only one way to progress, going by what happened previously, but was Villanelle sure?

“Do you wanna come sit with me?” A shake of the head answered that.

“Alright.” Tension surrounded them both. She spoke up after a moment’s consideration. “Do you wanna go upstairs?” A hesitation, followed by a cautious nod.

Treading softly across the floor, Eve stood before Villanelle and cradled her cheeks in her hands. “Look at me?” It was somewhere between a demand and a request, but Villanelle obliged.

“Let me take care of these first.” Delicate fingers dragged up to where the cuts were on her forehead and temple, moving a stray lock of hair away before Villanelle turned her head in disagreement.

Eve brought a hand back up to cup Villanelle’s cheek and turn her head back. “Baby, please. Be a good girl for me.”

Her face softened as she inhaled sharply, bringing her lower lip between her teeth. Eve always seemed to know how to get Villanelle in the palm of her hand.

“It’ll take me two minutes, and then I’ll give you whatever you need.” Eve’s voice was low and rounded, careful to diminish any harshness between her words.

She finally gave in, nodding in agreement before being led through to the kitchen by Eve.

***

They finally made it up to the bedroom after what seemed like a lifetime of pining to Villanelle. She had to admit, it was nice. Having those moments of innocent intimacy before she gave herself to Eve.

They were laid on the bed together, tender hands running up Villanelle’s sides and loving kisses peppered down her neck. This was exactly what she needed.

“You wanna keep going?” Eve pulled away to ask the question, wanting to make sure. Villanelle’s state was quite fragile, she didn’t want to push her. Regardless, she received a nod back and stood.

Villanelle’s eyes remained fixed on Eve when she got up, overly cautious. In her heart, she knew Eve wouldn’t hurt her, unless asked, but the worry remained stubborn. She couldn’t trust others.

Eve returned to the bed a moment later with a toy and a harness. Villanelle watched intently as Eve got herself ready, feeling her heart pounding in her chest and the familiar heat between her legs begin to make its presence known.

Once she was ready, Eve moved to lean over Villanelle and dotted a few small kisses to the woman’s lips. She could feel Villanelle press her body up against the other woman eagerly, legs falling apart a little more in order to search for some friction and closeness.

Bringing a hand down, she positioned the toy at Villanelle’s entrance before pushing in. The initial tension in Villanelle’s face started to fade as Eve began working the toy in and out of her entrance, getting more comfortable with the sensation.

“Good girl.” Eve hummed, peppering more loving kisses down the fragile skin of Villanelle’s neck. A smirk formed against the skin as she heard Villanelle whimper at the words, her hands grabbing at the sheets below her.

Just like last time, the heavy, lusty moans had been replaced with gentle whines and breathy sighs. Eve wasn’t sure which she preferred. She’d take either, though, as long as she was the one causing them.

Eve had managed to build up steady movements with her hips, thrusting in harder and faster as she heard Villanelle’s whines increase and saw her arms come up to wind around Eve’s neck and grip at her shirt.

Eve straightened her arms and propped herself up enough so she could fully take in the sight, moaning as she got to see Villanelle completely at her mercy.

Eve still wasn’t used to seeing Villanelle this demure, with wide eyes searching for a sense of assurance and her body small and nervous, like any move could be the wrong one.

Thrusting her hips harder, Eve watched as a hand, still covered by the soft material, came up to clasp over Villanelle’s mouth to muffle a moan. Her eyes, deep and pleading, met Eve’s a second later, the white material still covering her mouth to quieten her whimpers.

“You look so good, baby.” Eve breathed, bringing a hand up to smooth back Villanelle’s unruly hair. “You gonna be a good girl for me?” Villanelle moaned at the question, eyes slipping shut as she nodded.

Her hands snaked up around Eve’s neck for a second time, tugging her down uncertainly so she could press a kiss to her mouth. The kiss was a lot more shy and reserved compared to Villanelle’s usual frantic, desperate embraces. Eve liked the change.

A sigh blew against Eve’s lips as Villanelle dropped her head, eyes screwing closed tighter while hands messily fumbled to grip at Eve’s shirt. “H-Harder.” She uttered, her voice light and airy, definitely a lot less grounded than Villanelle preferred to be.

Villanelle always needed to be in control. It’s why dealing with a mission gone wrong was so difficult for her. At least giving up control during sex meant she had to relive those emotions under better circumstances with a vague idea of the outcome.

Eve plunged the toy in deeper with a moan, feeling Villanelle’s grip tighten at her shirt as she picked up a quicker rhythm. Her hand came down to begin rubbing at Villanelle’s throbbing clit, eliciting a high-pitched gasp at the sudden contact.

Villanelle tugged at Eve again to bring her closer, burying her face in Eve’s shoulder timidly as her coy moans and shrill whines became more frequent.

“M’so close, gonna cum.” The words jumbled into something only semi-coherent as Villanelle felt herself grow closer to her climax. “Keep going, fuck, keep-“ She cut herself off with another moan, a hand threading into Eve’s hair while the other one grabbed at her shirt.

Eve sensed the woman tense up below her, her breath hitching in her throat. After the shock hit, her muscles relaxed an instant later as a strangled cry left Villanelle’s mouth.

Her arms loosened when she fell back against the bed, panting hard as she rode out her orgasm.

“Good girl, so good for me.” The words were tender and sweet, just what Villanelle needed. Eve gave it a couple of minutes before she pulled the toy back from Villanelle, trying to move away from the woman to take it off, only for Villanelle’s grip on her to tighten. Eve smiled, residing herself to the bed and to Villanelle.

She managed to slip one hand away to loosen the harness and slide it off. She moved so that they were both laid on their sides on the bed. Her arms came back up to wrap around the trembling body present next to her, whose head was now buried firmly in Eve’s chest.

“You okay there, baby?” Eve asked, feeling the woman nod against her chest. “Do you wanna just stay here for a while?” Another nod. Eve hummed, pressing a kiss into Villanelle’s hair. “Alright, we can do that. Take your time.”

Loose fingers lazily dragged through Villanelle’s hair, a hand resting on her side so she can track her breathing to check if the woman was calming down or in more distress. She just wanted to be sure.

Villanelle’s body steadied after a few long moments, her breathing even without any hint of tension. It took a few more minutes for Villanelle’s eyes to meet Eve’s, feeling a strange sense of guilt wash over her.

“Thank you,” Villanelle muttered, eyelids heavy as she pressed a kiss to Eve’s lips. “I’m sorry.”

Eve shook her head. “Don’t be sorry, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for. I get it, it’s hard for you. I just want to help you feel better.”

Villanelle nodded at that, eyes drawing shut again as Eve continued to work her hand through her honey locks. “Mmm, it’s working,” She purred, head moving back to rest on Eve’s chest. “You always know just what I need.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are lads! Chapter three of Sweater Weather!
> 
> I've had people asking me to do another chapter and I got a request for soft orgasm denial, so I've thrown the two into one! It's a big one, so grab a snack! Also enjoy it because this is absolutely the last one, I cannot make them as good or better than the chapters before anymore I just fucking hope this one lives up even just a little bit bvfcxsxdcfg
> 
> Please don't hesitate to leave me some love (THIS TOOK TWO DAYS TO WRITE PLS I NEED TO KNOW IT WAS WORTH IT) down below or in my curiouscat or twitter: vxllanelle1 for both
> 
> Also, I'm doing a small giveaway on Twitter if anyone is interested! Head over and check my pinned tweet
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful day, you glorious bastards

“Why did they take me off this one?”

The accusatory question jabbed at Eve. “I don’t know, you’d have to ask them.”

This was going to be a very long ride home.

“Bullshit. You work behind the scenes, you are ‘them’. So, why have I been taken off a job for no good reason?”

Furrowing her brows as a warning, she acknowledged the bemused look from the taxi driver in the rear-view mirror. “I really don’t want to do this here.” Their eyes met in the mirror again before they stuck on the road. She couldn’t blame him, he had a very angry and beat up Russian in his car. Not exactly your normal fare.

“Well, I don’t want to be here. I want to be doing my job.” The words were sharp against her tongue. “So, why am I here?”

With a defeated sigh, Eve slouched back in her seat. Her head dropped back, eyes slipping close. “There were concerns it was too close to home for you.”

The bitter laugh didn’t surprise Eve, nor did the expression, lying somewhere between disbelief and frustration “Oh, come on.”

“You knew the target.” Eve jumped in before Villanelle had a chance to defend herself further. Her thoughts wandered between the conversation and figuring out how to diffuse Villanelle.

“I know a lot of my targets. Anyway, how can it be too close to home when I don’t have a home?” The resentment was still present in Villanelle’s tone, ambiguous to whether it was about not being on the mission or the fact she just stated.

“We couldn’t risk it. We would have done exactly the same for anyone else.”

“But, I’m not like everyone else.” She was quick to point out. “You know me better than anyone else knows any of your other agents. Did you tell them I could handle it?”

Uncomfortable silence.

Villanelle’s expression broke from confused to hurt, a realisation tumbling into her thoughts.

“Did you tell them to take me off the job?”

Another moment’s silence. Eve’s eyes stuck to the textured floor at her feet.

“It was for your own wellbeing.”

“Oh, wow.” The tone was sour and distasteful, as was the expression across her face. “And here I was, thinking you knew me.”

The car door flew open before it had come to a full stop, Villanelle leaping out and heading straight for the front door of their apartment block.

Eve took a moment. She needed to go at this with meticulous caution, weigh up all her options, and figure out which one would cause the least damage.

Reality kicked back in after a few minutes of the driver’s badgering. She shoved some money into his hand and left, seeing Villanelle had left the front door wide open. Shrugging off her coat, Eve placed it aside before pushing the door shut. She toed off her shoes and took a few steady steps into the landing. She heard creaking from upstairs. Before she could register it, she was moving up and towards the bedroom.

Inside, she was greeted by the sight of Villanelle stuffing clothes into a duffle bag. Her expression was stern, making it undoubtedly clear that she was pissed off. “What’re you doing?” The question earned a scowl, eyes piercing and cold.

“I’m going to stay somewhere else tonight.” The response, given as a declaration more than anything else, was monotonous. Void of any emotion.

“Villanelle, stop,” Eve tried as she approached the woman, only to be rejected as Villanelle turned away. “You don’t have to go anywhere. I’m s-“ A moment’s hesitation, caused by Eve's confidence catching up with her. She knew what she was doing. “No, I’m not sorry. I did what I had to do.”

“You didn’t have to do shit!” Her voice was raised. Villanelle’s tone had shifted from empty and bare to full of fury. Her mood was reflected on her face, too. The woman’s jaw was clenched, sharpening her features, and her shoulders rose and fell in time with her deep breathing.

“Villanelle,” She warned, her voice remaining still and calm despite the woman’s attempts to phase her.

“You should have just let me get on with my job, you clearly don’t know shit about me!” There was no hurt or upset laced into Villanelle’s brash responses, only irritation and a fiery temper.

“Hey!” Eve finally raised her voice back to the woman, stepping towards her again while ensuring she kept enough distance to not agitate Villanelle further. “You need to stop this, I’m only trying to help.”

A bitter laugh shook through Villanelle. “What, you think you can stop me?” There was a pause, their eyes locked amid the tension. “You think dating for a bit means you now know enough to know how to deal with me?”

There was silence, the tension so thick in the air it felt brittle. Like it could snap with a single wrong move and everything would crash down on top of the pair. Villanelle observed Eve’s balled fists, glancing back up to break the silence.

“What’re you gonna do? Break something?” Her tone, though still stern, had reduced in volume. “Break me? You wanna try and copy me?” Villanelle took another step to close the gap, leering over Eve in an attempt to stare her down. She exhaled, freeing some of the tension from her body. “Cause we both know what I want to do.”

Eve stilled, her hands releasing the tension now Villanelle had noticed. Moments like this were a reality check for Eve. Villanelle wasn’t ‘normal’, by most people’s standards. So, she reacted as such. Eve would like to think she wouldn’t hurt her, but she didn’t want to find out for sure.

“Do it.” The words were bitten at as they left Villanelle’s mouth. “Hit me, push me. Do whatever you need. I know you want to. Go on, try to put me in my fucking place.”

Eve held the gaze, confident in her stance despite Villanelle’s attempts to knock her back. The pause lingered, along with the strain of the conversation.

“No.”

Another grievous laugh left Villanelle’s mouth. “Why not?” She stepped forward again, barging into Eve to force the woman backwards. “It’s what everybody else does, it’s how you handle a psychopath. So, why not?”

“Because I don’t need to.”

Her eyes rolled at the sentiment, as well as Eve’s unwavering confidence. “Sure you don’t.” Another couple of steps and Eve was against the wall, Villanelle’s body restrictively pressed to hers as her eyes scowled down at the woman. “So, what do you need?”

Eve remained still, eyes locked with Villanelle’s and her body stood tall in spite of Villanelle’s attempts to intimidate her. There was another pause, broken after a few moments. “I need you to get changed.” Her eyes darted over to the wardrobe where the familiar outfit was.

The cool smugness present on Villanelle’s expression boiled back up to anger, her face tightening and her brows furrowing. “Fuck you.” It was said through gritted teeth, with more hate in those two words than Eve could even comprehend.

“Villanelle,” She muttered, voice still low and calm. “I need you to get changed.”

“I said fuck you!” She was back to bellowing, a hand coming up to hit the wall beside Eve’s head. Eve barely flinched. “We’re not doing this, I don’t need it!”

“I’m not going to argue whether you do or don’t. But, I still want you to get changed and then we can go from there, okay?”

Villanelle held her poker face well, though she was very taken aback by Eve’s reaction. People didn’t react like this when she went into a rage. She was so used to being physically forced into submission that Eve’s approach was strange to her. It was working, she couldn’t deny it. People would normally hurt or restrain her to make her weak. Which, in turn, only made her angrier.

Eve, on the other hand, had managed to begin to talk Villanelle down from this ledge, and she wasn’t upset about it. She didn’t want to resist it as much.

“I… No.” The remark was borne out of stubbornness, not a natural instinct to resist as she normally had. Villanelle took a couple of unsteady steps back from Eve, trying to maintain her composure, though she was sure Eve knew she had gotten in her head.

Eve didn’t say anything this time. A step towards Villanelle closed the gap between them. Villanelle’s fists were balled up and she readied herself as Eve raised her hand to the woman.

“It’s okay.” She reassured, the hand coming up to cup her cheek.

Villanelle stilled, resisting the urge to lean into the contact. Her eyes, wide but alert, remained true to Eve’s figure. The gentle caress was worlds away from what she had been used to. She wasn’t used to being treated with such care and affection when she knew she didn’t deserve it. The vague threats, the attempts to intimidate, the yelling and screaming. She didn’t deserve any better than what she had given, so it was usually all she got in return.

Yet, here was Eve. Not allowing herself to be unnerved by Villanelle’s overt displays of aggression, choosing to not fight fire with fire. No one had shown Villanelle the patience before.

“All I want to do is try and make you feel better,” Eve explained, the pad of her thumb caressing the supple pale skin beneath it. “And I think this would help you.” Villanelle’s face remained firm, the only sign of fragility coming from her quivering lower lip. The tension was still high, but something felt different about it.

Instead of fearing a lash of aggression if something were to give, now she feared one wrong move would cause her to come undone completely, unleashing years of repressed anxieties she wasn’t sure she was ready to deal with. No one had been able to access her emotions like that before.

“Will you do this for me?” Eve’s hand dropped. “Please.”

Villanelle stood another moment, eyes darting over the figure before her.

She took a single step backwards, eyes still fixed on Eve. After a moment’s consideration, she moved to the wardrobe without breaking the eye contact.

Eve watched as Villanelle pulled out the outfit before moving a cautious couple of steps towards the woman. Her hands came up to touch at the hem of Villanelle’s shirt, eyes trailing back up to meet Villanelle’s. “May I?”

Villanelle thought for a moment, questioning exactly how much of herself she wanted to give over to Eve. How much control she was comfortable with the other woman holding. Eve just waited, seeing the unsureness translate onto Villanelle’s face. The woman nodded a moment later.

Hands gripped the material and dragged it over the skin, pulling the garment over Villanelle’s head. The shirt was placed aside, soon followed by the bra before they moved onto Villanelle’s lower half.

There was no obvious affection. No sweet kisses, no caresses. But, they didn’t need it to make the moment intimate. It was the transition of Villanelle giving herself to Eve, and Eve got to help get her to that place comfortably.

Villanelle slipped on the thigh highs while Eve unfolded the mound of wool. The plush sweater slipped over Villanelle’s head and draped over the rigid body comfortably.

“How does it feel?” Eve questioned, only receiving a tentative nod from Villanelle. “Can I kiss you?”

Another nod, the newly shy eyes flicked up to meet Eve’s. The change was almost instant. Villanelle’s features softened, the aggression was removed from her being, and some of the tension had been lifted from the air, making it a lot more comfy for the both of them.

Eve made the first move, her lips meeting Villanelle’s. The kiss was a lot more sweet and restrained than normal, only deepening when Villanelle felt comfortable enough to do so. Arms winding around Villanelle’s waist, Eve pulled the other woman close so their bodies were pressed flush together. Villanelle allowed herself to fully immerse into the kiss. As she did so, she felt some of the strain of the situation release. She wanted Eve to have her.

Eve was the first to pull back. “On the bed, baby.” Her words contained a hint of hardness to them this time, though not enough to cause unease.

She was on the bed a moment later, Eve hovering over top of her, having undressed down to her underwear by this point. Eve maintained a softness to her face. It made the closeness and the fact Eve was on top not as threatening. Villanelle just felt protected, where she’d normally be on her guard in a position like this.

Eve’s lips met Villanelle’s again, a leg coming up to slot between Villanelle’s thighs. She pressed in, causing Villanelle to gasp when she felt the pressure radiating from between her legs.

Her hips rocked down hard. And again.

Eve just watched, appreciating the way that Villanelle’s face tensed as the pleasure began to build, or how her discreet, little moans contrasted to the abrasive figure she had dealt with earlier.

A louder moan escaped Villanelle this time, prompting her to cover her mouth with the wool-clad hand. The soft material muffled her sounds as her hips continued to roll down against Eve’s thigh. Their eyes met, the realisation hit Eve that all the traction they had been dealing with earlier had now dissipated. Not only that, but she now had Villanelle completely.

Another muffled moan brought Eve’s full attention to the woman beneath her, feeling her hips begin to jitter unsteadily against her thigh. “God, you feel so good, baby.” Eve hummed, stroking a hand through her hair delicately as she watched Villanelle’s face twist in throes of her building climax.

“You close?” She muttered lowly, receiving a nod in response as Villanelle’s eyes screwed shut tightly and her hand clasped tighter over her mouth. Eve stilled, waiting for Villanelle to get right to the edge before she pulled away.

A high, desperate whine came from Villanelle at the loss of contact, her face somewhere between confused and distressed.

“You can’t get off yet, baby.” Eve told her, her mind thrown back to their earlier conversation. About how Eve didn’t know how to deal with Villanelle, how she didn’t know how to talk her down without getting overtly physical. Now, she was here. And Villanelle was listening.

Villanelle watched intently as Eve laid down on her back, head cushioned by the pillows. If she was in any degree of her ‘normal’ mind, she’d be disgusted. Appalled at how desperate to please her Villanelle was. Eve slid off her underwear, unclipping her bra while she was at it. She nodded for Villanelle to come up the bed, their lips meeting as Villanelle laid on her side next to Eve.

She didn’t need to be told. With their lips still together, Villanelle traced a hand lightly over Eve’s stomach, continuing down until she found Eve’s legs parting wider to welcome her hand. A gasp was breathed into the kiss as Villanelle felt the slickness waiting for her. Her fingers ran through to coat them in Eve’s wetness before the tips of her digits settled on Eve’s throbbing clit.

Eve let her head fall back, away from the kiss. She sighed, the feeling of Villanelle’s fingertips working over her clit being the only thing she could focus on. “Fuck, keep going.” Eve’s tone was deep, head clouded by the waves of pleasure that were hitting her as Villanelle began to speed her hand up. Eve noticed Villanelle’s legs shifting together. Her hand was between the woman’s thighs, biting her lip at the moan that came from Villanelle when she began to work between her legs.

Short puffs hit their lips as their hovered just outside of a kiss. Eve’s hips were rolling upwards into Villanelle’s hand by this point as she felt the familiar tightness in the pit of her stomach. “Please,” She huffed, head falling back again and her lower lip catching between her teeth. Villanelle attempted to fight off her own climax to focus on Eve, keeping her hand steady as she watched keenly.

Seeing her stomach rise and fall in time with her quickened breathing, watching how her muscles tensed and her back arched as her climax hit her. The low, dirty moan would have been enough alone to push Villanelle over the edge, getting right to where she needed to be before Eve pulled her hand away.

“No!” She cried, hips grinding against nothing in an attempt to satiate the lingering pressure. Eve looked at her through heavy eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

Her whines were muffled once again by the sleeve of the jumper, her body writhing on the bed as she waited for the intense feeling to subside. Eve just watched. Any other time, she’d be on top of the woman to pin her down and force stillness on her. But, what would she prove with that?

Eve moved down the bed as Villanelle’s tired body finally rested against the mattress, her eyes drawing open to see Eve knelt before her. Villanelle looked worn out. Her face was now flustered a deep shade of pink, the sweater covering her middle was ruffled and disturbed, her hair, which had been tied back nearly, was beginning to fray, with delicate strands coming loose and falling around her face.

A grin escaped onto Eve’s lips. She couldn’t help it, knowing she had caused Villanelle to get to this state. “You’re such a pretty girl.” She hummed, lowering her body against the bed so she could trail kisses up the inside of Villanelle’s thigh.

“Please…” The voice was so meek and drained by comparison to what Eve was used to.

“It’s okay, baby.” Her head dipped down, licking up the length of Villanelle’s pussy and causing the other woman to gasp. “I’ll give you what you need.” Her mouth came back down, finding Villanelle’s clit and beginning to lick over the sensitive bundle of nerves. The strokes were so gentle they had Villanelle grinding her hips down against Eve’s mouth in a feeble attempt to get more of what she needed. Eve’s hands just moved up to rest on Villanelle’s hips to still her, eyes flicking up to meet Villanelle’s as a warning.

Eve worked her tongue a little harder, eliciting some louder, higher pitched whimpers from Villanelle as her head fell back against the bed. One hand traced down her stomach to meet the curls between her legs, threading her fingers through and gripping lightly. Not enough to cause pain, but enough to give Villanelle something to grasp.

“O-Oh, god.” She breathed, feeling her orgasm creep up on her quicker than expected. Her other hand found its way up to her chest, grabbing at her breast and squeezing while the other hand remained still in Eve’s hair.

“Please… Please don’t stop.” The remark was breathy and lusty, with a strong hint of desperation behind it. She couldn’t take much more. Eve had completely subdued her. Her body was tired and aching for release, she didn’t have the energy to do anything but want.

Eve felt a jolt of arousal hit her as she heard the exhausted words. It was good, knowing she’d gotten Villanelle to this state with a little unwavering confidence and knowing how to work the woman.

A loud gasp told Eve she was close. She felt the hand in her hair tighten, terrified she’d pull away. She didn’t. She body remained still while her mouth continued to work at her clit.

Villanelle hesitated at first. She expected Eve to pull back.

When she didn’t, Villanelle allowed herself to be pushed over the edge. Her figure trembled under the pleasure running through her body as the aggression and stress from earlier disappeared.

Her orgasm hit her hard, a string of loud, unashamed moans and curses following as her hips desperately ground down against Eve’s tongue to work her through the shocks of her orgasm.

She wasn’t aware of anything, only the intense feeling blanketing every inch of her body. She only became aware of her surroundings by the pain in her chest, realising her hand was still squeezing at her breast hard.

Her body finally began to give out, releasing the strain from her muscles as she flopped down against the bed. She let her hands drop from her chest and Eve’s mop of curls, her breath shaky and her vision out of focus.

She just allowed her eyes to slip shut as she came down from her orgasm, feeling the bed dip next to her as the familiar body moved to lay down beside Villanelle.

A kiss was pressed to her temple, causing a shy grin to appear on Villanelle’s face. She looked over to see Eve laid beside her, bringing her head up so she could press a kiss to the woman’s lips.

“Mm, you taste funny.” She jested, tasting herself on Eve’s swollen lips.

“Well, you’ve only got yourself to blame for that.” Eve replied, an arm winding around Villanelle’s middle. “You okay?”

Villanelle nodded weakly, releasing a contented sigh as Eve rested her head on Villanelle’s chest and curled up beside her. “Yeah, just… Exhausted.” She chuckled, a kiss coming down into Eve’s hair.

“I didn’t know you had it in you.” Villanelle remarked, causing Eve to look upwards. “The nerve, I mean. I underestimated you, seemingly.”

“Well, you know what you’re getting yourself into next time.” Eve replied, head settling back on the soft wool covering Villanelle’s chest.

There was a pause. “I’m sorry,” Villanelle mumbled weakly, arm wrapping around Eve tighter. “I was an ass to you. You didn’t deserve any of that.” Eve just shook her head.

“And you were still patient enough to work it through without… Well, doing what anyone else would. Take me down quick and easy as possible.”

“Don’t worry about it, baby.” Eve murmured, appreciating the apology. It was quite easy for Villanelle to let something like this slip. “Do you trust that I actually know you, now?”

“I do.”


End file.
